


Cas supporting John Winchester's right to shut the fuck up

by Johnny_Roundy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Roundy/pseuds/Johnny_Roundy
Summary: John comes back from the dead for undefined reasons because this has no plot, barges into the bunker and catches Dean with Cas. He reacts like you'd expect (not depicted) but Dean is comfortable enough with who is now not to give a rat's ass about it. Cas, however, very much cares and wants John to know just how much he appreciates his input.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Cas supporting John Winchester's right to shut the fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tara for being my beta reader.
> 
> Read on tumblr: https://lucasllalemant.tumblr.com/post/640515792863100928/cas-supporting-john-winchesters-right-to-shut-the

It's around 9am and John Winchester himself barges into the bunker. The only person there is a blond young man.

"Where are Sam and Dean?", he asks. No introduction, no "hey I'm Sam and Dean's dad and I was dead but now I'm not and I was told they'd be here." Nothing. Must be urgent. Jack points in the direction of their rooms and John starts walking. No thank you, either.

First he finds Sam's room. Knocks and opens the door at the same time, and finds his youngest son in bed with a woman wearing what's clearly one of his shirts and holding a knife. Alright. Sam takes a bit to notice someone is there, and when he sees John he's obviously confused. Who wouldn't be? He's seen people come back from the dead, but what the fuck, he thinks. The woman sees the way he's looking at John and immediately points the knife at him.

"She's a hunter too?"

"I-uh-....yes. Eileen, this is my dad." Now she's confused too.

"Aren't you gonna tell her to put down the knife?"

"No."

"Mmkay. Nice to meet you Eile-"

"Shut up." They're looking only at each other, trying to figure out what could be happening. She's still pointing the knife right at him though. Sam looks at him. Asks him random questions about their childhood. He answers correctly. It's John alright. Shit. "What are you doing here?"

"Now that's no way to greet your old ma-is she gonna have that knife pointed at me the whole time?"

Eileen shrugs. "Probably, yeah." John imagines what Sam has told her about him.

"Where's Dean? I'll explain everything to you both. He's in one of those rooms, right?" Sam moves like he's about to say something but John doesn't give him a chance before walking towards the other doors. He knows he's found Dean's room when he hears vague sounds coming from behind one of the doors.

"This one?"

"Dad wa-" Sam tries while putting on pants but John is already opening the door. He looks inside and just sees bed sheets that clearly have two people underneath them. Lots of rumbling. Kissing noises. Dean giggling. "That's my boy!", he thinks. The sheets go down a bit and there's Dean, sprawled on the bed, having the time of his life. Whoever's with him is still under the sheets. Sam clears his throat from behind John, doing that arm raise and fold you do when things are awkward, and Dean gets spooked. He turns, sees John and visibly short-circuits. He freezes. And out from under the sheets pops the top of a head. It's a man, who looks where Dean is looking, squints, is silent for a few seconds, and then simply says "..........You're dead." The thoughts going through John's head are pretty much what you'd imagine he'd think. Coming back from the dead hasn't changed that, and you can see that in his face. Sam is grimacing behind him, Eileen gasps.

"Uhhh so this is Cas." Dean manages to say, thoughts a mile a minute and completely frozen at the same time.

John turns back to Sam and asks "did you know about this? Did you know he'd be here?" and he just answers "...yeah this is their room". Well okay then, John thinks. Out loud. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas are still under the covers aggressively whispering at each other. "Do you know what's happening??" "No, do you??" "How would I know?" "I quit from Heaven, Dean, I don't get the newsletter anymore. I don't know"-aggressive air quotes-"what's up."

John is still turned back to Sam. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be. It's Cas."

"What kind of a name is Cas??"

Cas pops out further from under the covers, a finger raised in the air towards John, assertive. "That's Castiel for you." Dean raises an eyebrow at that. A slight smile.

"Castiel......as in the angel? Parents catholic?"

"You could say so."

"Huh." John says, and realizes they're still under the covers. "For the love of God can you please get dressed?"

They start getting dressed and Cas mumbles "yes but we'll do it for ourselves". John chooses not to even register that, too much going on already. They get in their boxers and before lifting the sheets Dean looks at Eileen. "Are-are you gonna turn around?" and she makes a face of "oh shit yeah of course man sorry".

Now John is staring up and down at Dean and Cas, who are standing in front of him wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. Dean's boxers have tiny cowboys on them. Cas is wearing a Beyoncé tour t-shirt, and John is mostly staring at him. He thinks Cas is just some guy, and therefore someone he can easily intimidate. And he's shorter than John, too, so John thinks he can stare him down and he'll get the message. But he doesn't. He looks up at John with the attitude of someone who's looking down on him, and John feels it. Strange feeling.

Cas starts a whole angry speech, "I have been around since before your atoms were molecules-" but Dean puts his arm in front of him and gets him to back away going "hey hey Cas take it down a notch", but all John can see is that Dean touches him in a way that shows they're very physically comfortable with each other and with getting into each other's space and touching in general. He does not like that at all. At every little moment John is trying to glean information about what the sweet fresh hell is going on, what kind of man his son is in bed with, how serious they are, anything, and every little thing he notices confuses him more. They walk into the main room of the bunker and the blond young man is still there. He looks adult but he acts like a kid and interacts with Dean and Cas like they're his parents. More confusion on the pile. Sam and Eileen take Jack away as Sam says "we're gonna leave you guys to catch up" and while he's walking away Dean aggressively mouths "what is going on??" and Sam without stopping mouths back "I don't know!!". John scoffs and thinks to himself that he might as well ignore the weird kid guy, that can be left for later. So now it's just him, who still hasn't explained how or why he's suddenly there, and Dean and Cas. Just the three of them in that huge room. Dean is doing those arm movements and random faces you do when everything is silent and you don't know where to look, just where you don't want to look. John is standing still with the posture of a dad waiting for his kid to admit he broke the vase with the football, except angrily homophobic. Coming back from the dead definitely did not change him.

"So Cas..." he does a mocking voice for his name, "how did you and my son meet?"

"Well I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition", Cas says matter-of-factly, and Dean puts his face in his hands. John gives a look of someone who assumes that's a weird euphemism, which Cas does not catch. Dean looks at him with a face that says "really?" and Cas understands what happened, so he clarifies. "I raised him out of hell after he died." That does not help make things clearer. Dean is now staring intensely at the ground, arms crossed. He says "Cas is an angel" and looks up at John, waiting for a reaction. John obviously has none. Angels walking around is new information to him. He thinks they're joking but quickly realizes they aren't. Still no idea how to react. After some buffering, he processes the fact that his son has died, gone to hell, was saved from hell by an angel, and now is in a relationship with that angel.

"But...you're an angel. Can angels really......you know....." He makes weird gestures neither Cas nor Dean understand but they understand what he's trying to say and wish they could unsee it. They answer in unison, Cas with a "Yes." of someone who doesn't understand the confusion, Dean with a "Yeah" accompanied by a smirk. John's mind is half calling homophobic slurs at Dean, half gobsmacked by the fact that 1. angels are real, 2. they roam the earth, and 3. his son is sleeping with one of them. Suddenly a third half appears.

"Wait, you died and came back to life?"

"Yeah dad like 7 times already, and from the looks of it so have you so get talking."

But John is still hung up on Dean and Cas, and about as accepting as you'd expect. That hurts Dean, but it hurts him in a way that's more "I knew this would have happened if he knew but I wasn't prepared for it to ever actually happen so this caught me off guard but I have moved past being affected by his opinion of me but this is bringing back some bad memories". He looks at Cas and Cas understands what he's feeling. That specifically. Because of course he does. Cas brushes his hand against Dean's arm as a small comforting gesture and then walks up to John until he's really close to him.

"You're going to shut up now, and you're going to listen to me." John is still angrily ranting. Cas is unbothered and raises his voice slightly. "I said you're going to shut up now, and listen. I know what you're like. I know what you've done and what you've said. What you did to Dean. And I've read your journal. I know what you thought you were doing." He takes one more step ahead. Practically bumping noses with John at this point, who isn't used to being talked to like this. Dean is transfixed. Cas continues. "You are a small, pathetic little man. Evil, but pathetic evil. And you certainly don't scare me. So you're going to shut up, and tell us what you're doing here. Now."

John gets the message. For the rest of his time among the living (not long), he makes no criticism directed at Dean. He doesn't say anything supportive either, but Dean wouldn't want his support either. He sticks to what's necessary, no more words than that. Turns out what shuts up a man who thrives on being scary is finding someone who can scare him. And Eileen's knife whenever it seems like he's gonna be an asshole out loud again.

The next time Dean and Cas are alone after this moment is when they get into their room that night. They walk across the threshold in silence and Dean closes the door behind him and immediately grabs Cas's face and kisses him. "I love you", he says. Ten minutes later he's giggling under the sheets again.


End file.
